


Something Like A Second

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a <a href="http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/90469486117/au-charles-is-a-famous-erotica-writer-and-erik">Tumblr gifset by tedystaleva</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like A Second

"Darling, are you busy? Could you come here for a minute?"

"That depends. Is it for research?"

"No, not at all," comes the blatant, dirty lie.

Erik puts his book aside and goes to the study anyway. He's long since developed strategies to deal with this particular pitfall of living with a bestselling author of what the bookstores generally shelve as "erotica," though Charles himself prefers "filth."

"I'm taking a break," Charles claims, stretching in place as Erik rounds the doorway. "I've done a day's work already-- I've banked a good 1200 words, and I came up with a plausible reason for them to have sex in the walk-in freezer."

"Glad _that_ research won't go to waste. What are we testing out now?"

"You're so cynical," Charles sighs, a complete dodge, as he saunters over and wraps his arms around Erik's shoulders.

Erik glances down and taps a shoe with his toe. "Why are you wearing your platforms?"

"They're not platforms!" Charles snaps, and presses the sole to Erik's bare instep in protest.

"They boost you up three inches," Erik says. "They're either platforms or heels. And remind me, what's the height difference between the characters in your latest masterpiece?" He measures with his hand above Charles's head, and then his own. "Two inches, isn't it?" Charles always makes his characters taller than he is. Even in his straight porn, the women are never less than 5'8".

"Don't let's talk about the book, I'm going to burn out if I think about it one more second today." Charles toys with his hair; he's practically conditioned Erik to melt at that touch, it's always his first affectionate gesture.

Erik kisses him, going with it when Charles takes over. Soon Charles is caressing him and directing him til Erik's back hits the wall, and then Charles's kisses grow far more serious, his broad hands scooping under the curves of Erik's ass and lifting him up til Erik takes the cue and wraps his legs around Charles's hips. Charles rewards him with a slow, rough grind against him that sends sparks through every nerve in his body.

Book critics often say that nobody has sex like the characters in Charles's books, but Erik can testify that they do. And it's not just that Charles inveigles him to fuck in every locale and position he writes about-- it's the passion and intensity, too, the way that Charles's touch really is electric to Erik, the way he can somehow make Charles tremble with just a touch or sometimes even just a look.

(That kind of chemistry comes at a price. They also argue fucking _constantly_ and need frequent breaks from each other; these days Erik's flying to Washington two days a week for work, and their relationship has never been better.)

The frequency and quality of sex is a definite upside of living with a pornographer. Sex is never an afterthought or a luxury, it's a priority for Charles, and he really is that good in bed.

The occasional downside is manifesting now, though. Erik's flattened between the wall and the hot press of Charles's body, and between the friction and the pleasures of Charles's mouth, he's lost any self-consciousness he felt about letting Charles spread him out and hold him up like this. He's completely up for fucking right here and now, but he can _feel_ it when Charles starts writing the against-the-wall scene in his head.

Even when Charles checks out like this, he's still a better lay than anyone else Erik's ever slept with, which may be a tribute to Charles's skills, or a sad statement about Erik's pre-him sex life, Erik isn't sure himself. But Erik's spoiled now; he gets Charles's full, devoted, hedonistic attentions five nights a week (and usually at least one round of phone sex during the two days he's out of town) and, knowing he can have that, he can't bring himself to settle for less.

"You're not all here, you're writing," Erik says, and kisses Charles before he can lie again and say he's not. "Go get it down before you forget how you want to phrase it. We'll pick this back up afterward."

"You really are too good for me, my love," Charles sighs, and he eases Erik down and tears himself away, falling upon his keyboard and typing with all the urgency of a throbbing hard-on. Erik's never met his match for stamina, which he probably developed doing exactly this: getting himself massively excited and then ignoring it for minutes or hours while he dashes down the descriptions.

Erik's not as sanguine about denying and delaying, but the payoff is worth it. He stretches out on the bed. "Are you going to read something to me once you're done jotting that down?"

"If you like," says Charles. "Oh, and if you want to be a dear and help me out a little more with research? In the story, Riley's already come before they have sex against the wall..."

"If you want that, you can blow me," Erik says.

"I can't suck you off and read to you at the same time." Charles glances back with a smirk. "And you're not going to be able to read it yourself with your eyes crossed."

"Write fast, then," Erik says, but he has to abide for nearly an hour before Charles comes back to finish what they started, bringing pages over to read between lazy licks of Erik's balls and cock. And when the words stop meaning anything to Erik, Charles swallows him down and they make love with the kind of earthquakes and fireworks that reviewers seem to think is so impossible.

Once he's coherent and his legs have mostly stopped shaking, Erik says, "I guess that was worth the wait."

"When does your flight leave, again? Maybe you should leave early. Security these days can take a long time. Hours... days..."

"If you've got energy to mouth off, you can get some more writing in. Write the freezer sex," Erik nudges him. "I want to hear it over the phone tomorrow night. And be sure to put in the part where your sweat froze you to the wall and we had to chisel you off, that was extra sexy."

"I won't forget," Charles drags the laptop over and starts tapping away.

"And don't make it happen to my character!"

"I wo-- oops, my fingers slipped."

"I'll search and replace your manuscript and make Brian 5'5", and send it to the editor labeled 'Corrections.'"

"Go right ahead, I've been meaning to research spanking."

Erik laughs, stretching out on his back, feeling loose and warm and well-used. "I suppose we're bound to get there eventually," he says, and imagines it as he drifts off to the clicking clatter of the keyboard, finding that he doesn't mind a bit.


End file.
